Intruder
by Lexxicon
Summary: There's someone lurking...cue subtle danger music


**_Author's note: _**SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION ALERT...If you like this'n, be sure to follow the link in my profile to a site filled with vignettes written by yours truly, some SG-1, some JAG, some SVU...all short!

**_Disclaimer: _**If I owned them, do you think we'd still be left guessing whom Carter _might _be dating? Not so much.

* * *

He looked up at the darkened house and quickly made his way up the walk to the front door. He tested the doorknob…locked. His eyes scanned the immediate area for a likely hide spot for a key, but came up with nothing.

No matter.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a specially designed Swiss Army Knife. It was a burglar's dream, with detachable tools to make picking locks as easy as picking your teeth.

In less than a minute, the lock clicked and he pushed the door open cautiously, so as not to wake the house's only occupant. He gingerly removed his shoes and coat. They would only hinder him and make unwanted noise.

He moved slowly in the dark, pocketing the tool as he went and avoiding the furniture he was able to make out as his eyes adjusted to the darkened interior of the house.

The man went in search of all phones in the house. Each one he came upon he unplugged. He also found a cell phone charging on the bar separating the kitchen from the dining room. He turned it off and moved it someplace she wouldn't find it.

Finally, he was ready to make his way into the bedroom. He clutched a single red rose in his hand…he affectionately considered it his calling card. It would be discovered in the morning.

The bedroom door was slightly ajar. He pushed it open gently and froze when the hinges creaked ever so slightly. He held his breath and listened for movement from the bed, but her breathing hadn't changed. He again applied pressure to the door and thanked whatever higher being that it did not protest again. He squeezed through when the opening was wide enough and he took a moment to admire the figure lying in the bed.

The drapes were drawn, but the light from the streetlamp filtered through to allow his darkness-adjusted eyes to take in the soft curves of her face, and the golden hue of her short hair.

He turned and placed the rose on her dresser.

"Is that repentance for missing dinner?"

He spun around. Samantha Carter was sitting up in bed. She reached over and turned on the lamp.

He mouthed wordlessly, then recovered his voice and said, "Maybe."

She nodded and pursed her lips. "You forget your key again?"

He looked up in surprise. "You mean you've been awake since you heard me picking the lock?"

"Jack…you said you'd be here as soon as you were done with whatever mission they had you doing. I was worried when you didn't show up or call."

"I know…I'm sorry," he said sincerely, moving towards the bed. He climbed under the covers next to her and she turned into his open arms. He reached over and turned off the lamp, and they settled comfortably.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam says, "So what took you so long from the front door to the bedroom?"

"Oh…I was unplugging the phones."

She smiled into his shirt and asked in a muffled voice, "Why would you do that?"

His grin was identical as he responded, "Well, I wouldn't want anyone to call and interrupt us…I mean, _you_…on your well-earned day off."

She inhaled his scent and ran her fingers lightly over the skin beneath his shirt. She said cheekily, "I can't possibly imagine what they'd interrupt."

"Well," Jack said, pulling at the material of her shirt, "I'll show you."

* * *

The next morning,Dr. Felger came into Daniel's office looking worried.

"Dr. Jackson? Hi, yeah, I've been trying to get a hold of Colonel Carter for the past hour, and she's not answering her home or cell phone. I know this is her day off, but should we be worried?"

Daniel was nonplussed as he replied, "Nope."

"Uh…" Felger was momentarily thrown off. "Okay, then. I'll just…uh…get back to work."

Daniel gave him a small, patronizing smile, then went back to the notes he was reading.

Cameron had watched this exchange with interest and now spoke up. "So, why shouldn't we be worried that she's not answering her phone?"

"Because Jack's in town." His tone told Cameron that this was a perfectly logical reason, and therefore he accepted it as such. The matter was closed.

Sam was perfectly alright.

* * *

**_END_**

So...good? Bad? Ugly? Should I post some of my other Sam/Jack stuff here or should I just stick to watching SG-1?


End file.
